Highschool Art
by ComradeAngel
Summary: Crazy kids and their 'abstract' art.


**Based on a Tumblr post I saw on Facebook. This is for you, Grell! (you know who you are)**

* * *

"Doctor, what are we doing here?" Amy demanded as she and Rory followed closely behind the man himself...

...in, of all places, a high school art exhibition.

"I mean, a high school?"

"Oh, maybe there's some sort of alien conspiracy going on here?" her husband offered. "That's it, isn't it Doctor?"

The Doctor spun around, straightening his characteristic red bowtie. "Close!" he acknowledged. The Ponds leaned forward in anticipation. The Doctor shrugged, grinning. "Sometimes I just like a change of pace. Don't you?"

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"I mean, we can't just go around thwarting alien baddies and zipping through time, _all the time_, now can we? It'd just get annoying and old after a while."

The couple looked at each other incredulously, then ran to catch up to the Doctor.

"But...a high school art exhibit? In America?" Rory asked.

"Why not, I dunno, a day shopping around Milan, or a scenic tour at Mount Fuji? Or some sort of..._alien_ high school art exhibit. Why here of all places?"

"Oh, I can't spoil you guys all the time." the Doctor asserted, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking around at the many pieces of rather amateurish artwork adorning various tables around the large gymnasium. "Besides, we can have plenty of fun here! I mean, look at this masterpiece!"

He ran up to a teenage girl who was standing next to a large watercolor painting, smiling broadly at the man's praise as he pointed to various parts of the painting. "Isn't this an _amazing _turtle? Look at the detail on the shell, and it's cute lil' beady eyes!"

The girl smiled quickly turned upside-down. "Uh, Mister, that's an elephant."

The Doctor looked from the 'elephant', to the girl, and back to the elephant, before backing away slowly. "Right'o, moving along then!"

Rory and Amy followed the Doctor around for half an hour or so, nodding, offering generic comments, and generally acting enthused just for his sake. Eventually, Rory took an actual interest in something.

"Hey, Doctor, check that out."

"Yeah, that one's actually pretty good." Amy chimed. "Abstract if I ever saw it, but good."

The Doctor was currently preoccupied in a conversation with a student next to an almost human sized wooden brontosaurus which was painted a hot pink color.

"I'm just sayin' - they weren't _nearly _that bright'a pink. In fact, most of 'em were more purplish."

The boy merely rolled his eyes, and the Doctor twirled around, disinterested in the boy's lack of concern for prehistorical accuracy. "What's all the fuss about?"

He looked past the Ponds at the object of interest and immediately stopped walking forwards, eyebrow raised and jaw hanging slightly open.

"No, no way..." he mumbled. "What? _What?_ No! You don't just do that - it can't...what?!"

Before the trio was a large piece of stained reddish glass with a very odd pattern on in in green. A circle within a slightly bigger circle, filled with numerous other circles in differing positions and sizes, the smallest ones colored blue, with a plethora lines shooting off from the circles and crisscrossing the entire circle. He recognized the pattern anywhere.

"Circular Gallifreyan." the Doctor said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Circular...Gallifreyan. How...when..."

"Gallifrey? That's your home planet, right Doctor?"

"Oh, so does that mean you've been here before?" the ginger asked, "Except some other...time?"

"Maybe it means there's another Time Lord around..." Rory mused.

"I mean, who would even-...why write..._that_? Of all things! If you wanted to communicate..._what_?"

"Doctor, what's the pattern?"

"A writing system." the Doctor said, crossing his arms and approaching the stained glass, studying it."Mostly poetic and decorative. Someone did their homework - this is a spot on translation."

"A translation of what?" Amy asked.

The Doctor hesitated a moment and cleared his throat. "I really shouldn't say it around the children, but let's just say it involves a rather inappropriate act between two individuals, female dogs, and the accumulation of funds."

The Ponds immediately burst into laughter.

"You're saying some high-school kid wrote a bunch of smut in your people's most poetic script?" Rory asked.

"Not smut - just a very rude phrase." the Doctor grumbled. "Now, who is responsible...?"

The Time Lord's gaze drifted to and locked onto a young boy, no older than sixteen, standing amidst a group of squealing people, both male and female, wearing various outfits resembling characters from Japanese shows he'd caught glimpses of throughout his time on 21st century Earth. The short lad stopped mid-sentence and met the Doctor's gaze.

And then the boy was off and running at full speed, out of the gymnasium, the Doctor hot on his heels screaming something along the lines of "WAIT, I JUST WANT TO TALK!". Amy looked to Rory and said, "See? I told you something exciting would happen.", and they were in hot pursuit as well.

* * *

**Here's the Gallifreyan, made with a nifty tool I found:**

imgur/wAfimQq

(just add 'http:slashslashi." before it, and '.com' after the 'r' in 'imgur', and '.png' afer 'wAfimQq'.)


End file.
